


G is for Getting There

by queensimmons



Series: Drabble Challenge: Alphabet Edition [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been more than a month since the incident in the pod, since learning of their team members betrayal and being dropped in the ocean. With no other choice, Fitz takes the last breath of air and drags he and Simmons to safety. When Jemma wakes up from the nine days in a coma, she faces the new challenge of learning to function normally again, but of course, Fitz is right there by her side.</p><p>or// A season one finale AU where Simmons suffers from Hypoxia and Fitz attempts to show his best friend that she's getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> An AU/Canon divergent of the season 1 finale. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> undercovermarvelgeek

Fitz sat by her hospital bed every day for nine days while she was in a coma. 

While Jemma was unconscious, he stayed right beside her; reading her books, updating her on what was going on, reminiscing about the old times. Fitz did everything he could to try and forget what happened at the bottom of the ocean, but it was difficult. Jemma was now a constant reminder of Ward's betrayal, and that realization burned a hole in his chest. Jemma would never be the same, Fitz knew. The doctors had told him there was irreversible damage done to her brain; they said she would have difficulty dealing with the trauma and everyday tasks  _if_ she woke up.

Fitz remembered there was once a point when the doctors claimed she might not remember what happened in the pod. Looking at her now, Fitz would've been fine with that. When she woke up, even in a daze she knew what had happened. She felt hurt and betrayed. Fitz would've done anything to take her pain away, but he couldn't. The most he could do was be there for her, sitting at her side while she cried. He held her hand as she attempted to string a sentence together. It was heartbreaking to see when she couldn't do it. She could barely pronounce a word without stuttering.

About a month after the pod incident, Jemma was still in the hospital. She received rehab and therapy in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's last standing hospitals. Fitz was late meeting her one day. He had thought of an idea that might put her in a better mood. Fitz stopped at the grocery store on his way to the rehab building. He picked out the freshest ingredients and attempted to make their favorite sandwich for her; prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of homemade pesto aioli.

Fitz always looked at himself as an okay cook but sandwiches were always Jemma's area of expertise. Regardless, Fitz paid for the ingredients and rushed home. He made two sandwiches and took a test bite of his. He winced. They weren't bad but they also weren't Jemma's. Sighing, Fitz just packed the sandwiches and poured some tea into a portable mug, driving as fast as he could to get to the rehab center. 

When Fitz arrived, the lady at the front desk greeted him with a smile. Though she didn't point out any directions, for Fitz had come to this place every day for the last month, he knew where to go. 

When the engineer reached Dr. Robinson's room, he didn't bother to knock. Fitz just slowly opened the door, thankful that it didn't creak.

"J-Jemmmma S-s-s-s Simmons...." Fitz walked in to hear Jemma attempting to say her name. She was stretching the m's in her first name and aggressively stuttering over the S in her last, but she was making progress. The doctor turned towards the door, a little frown on her face at seeing Fitz arrive late. Jemma gave a sad, small smile.

Fitz stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. 

"Sorry I'm late, hope I didn't interrupt something" he muttered as he took a seat next to Jemma on the sofa. The doctor was annoyed, that much was clear. Her features were crossed and her eyebrows furrowed, but she didn't say much. The doctor just stood, taking her clipboard with her. 

"The session's just ending" she said making her way towards the door. "Besides, it's time for lunch".

Fitz nodded as she closed the door behind her. Fitz turned to Jemma, who was staring into space. He touched her hand, taking her out of her deep thought. 

"I made your lunch today, hope you don't mind" Fitz said opening the picnic basket and pulling out the wrapped sandwiches. He unraveled Jemma’s and placed it in her hand. Jemma took a deep breath, remembering what her lessons were teaching her.

Carefully, Jemma picked up the sandwich, her hands were violently shaking but she tried to control it. Fitz took notice and out of instinct, he took Jemma's shaking hand in his.

"N-no" Jemma said quickly. She jerked her hand away from Fitz and slowly began to peel the wrapper off the sandwich. "My- myself".

Fitz understood. Jemma still could hardly form a sentence but she wanted to show him she was getting better. Fitz watched closely as Jemma's trembling hands removed the wrapper. Small pieces of the salad greens fell onto the floor as she did so but Fitz wanted to focus on the positives. He smiled as he watched her. It's only been a month, but her progress was shining through.

Cautiously, Jemma began to bring the sandwich to her face. Right before she took a bite, her violently shaking hands spasmed and the sandwich fell on the floor. Jemma looked as if she was going to cry and with a groan of frustration, the tears began pouring. Fitz sat the basket on the floor and pulled her into a hug. 

"It's okay, you can have mine" he assured her, rubbing circles in her back. She pulled away and shook her head.

"No, no, no. I can't- I w-want t-to get b-be" the last word fell flat as she cried. 

"Better?" Fitz asked. Jemma nodded. "You are getting better". She shook her head.

"I can't e-e-even b-b-bite into a bloody sand- s-s sandwich!" Jemma exclaimed. She slammed her head into Fitz's shoulder and cried of frustration. She just wanted her old life back, she wanted for things to return to the way they used to be. Fitz held her and let her cry before pulling her back and wiping her tears.

“You are getting better” he said firmly. “I see it, the doctor sees it, the team sees it. You’re able to pull together a sentence now and hold a conversation. You’re getting there”.

“Worthless” Jemma replied. It was the first word she learned to say without stuttering, and it pained Fitz’s heart. Tears welled up in his eyes. Fitz wished Jemma could see that she was improving, that she was better and stronger than she was before, but Fitz could see it in her eyes. She truly felt she was worthless.

“No, not worthless. You’re just different now. You’re just different now but there’s nothing wrong with that”.

  Jemma didn’t truly believe him but she stopped crying and looked up. He met her hazel eyes and gave a small smile before bending down and reaching for the other sandwich. He pulled it out and unwrapped it. With one hand, Fitz held the sandwich about half way to Jemma’s face and with the other he took her shaky hands and put them on top of his.

“Baby steps” he said. He didn’t move his hands for they were only there to steady the sandwich. Jemma understood what he was getting to so she slowly led the food to her mouth, grateful for Fitz’s support. She took a bite of it and led the sandwich back down. She smiled at the familiar taste and Fitz smiled too. It was going to be a long road to recovery but Fitz was going to be there to guide her.

Within about ten minutes the sandwich was gone and Jemma had just swallowed her final bite.

“You’re getting there” Fitz assured.

“Getting there” Jemma repeated. For the first time since her incident, she actually believed it.

 


End file.
